


The Brother that Wasn't

by markelsparks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, insane!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelsparks/pseuds/markelsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Pretty much the same storyline ad FMA but with one huge difference: Al never existed in the first place. The night where Ed supposedly did the transmutation to bring his mother back, he was actually trying to create himself a brother. When Roy catches wind and confronts Ed, he gets more that he bargained for: an insane alchemist with too much knowledge for his own good. He wasn't seeking the stone to fix his brother, he was seeking it to create one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother that Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Background
> 
> The night where Ed did alchemy to bring his mother back, he was actually trying to create himself a brother because he was so lonely when Trisha died. When the transmutation failed (because he tried to create a soul to put into the body he was making), he put a seal in some armor and implanted his own childhood memories for his "brother" to share. As far as Al knew, he was always there with Ed and they tried to bring their mother back. He never knew the writhing mass on the floor was Ed's first attempt at making him.
> 
> Winry and Pinako were furious with Ed for trying something so reckless but also in shock of what he had done. They had to pretend that they knew Al and grew up with him all along because really, how could they tell someone they didn't exist? And that was why Ed wanted a philospher's stone, so he could give his "brother" a body to make him more real.
> 
> Ed, Winry, and Pinako were the only people who know about Al's nonexistence. Roy was talking to Winry when she was in Central after she fixed up Ed's smashed up automail and she accidentally let it slip. After Roy's insistent questioning, she fessed up, telling him how trying to bring Ed's mother back was a cover story for what really happened. He wasn't seeking the stone to fix his brother, he was seeking it to create one.
> 
> (Also on a side note, I feel like this is kind of vague. I know I should try to explain it more in a more concise way, but I will once I have time and figure out more what I am doing with this AU.)

This was not something Roy could not let slide. When he confronted Ed about it though, Ed didn't seem to be too worked up about being caught. In fact, he was unnervingly calm about it, his light smirk sending shivers down Roy's spine. "So what does it matter. S'not like there's anything you can do about it. What are you gonna do, tell him his life isn't real? That he never existed?" Ed gave him a mocking grin. "You're a cruel man, Colonel."

Roy felt his blood run cold . The look in Ed's eyes… "You're insane."

The response he got was an unnerving amused laugh. "Funny how you've known me all this time and just one little detail can make you change your mind so drastically. Thought I was your prized finding, Colonel. Your prodigy alchemist. Although even now, you can't deny that. I do take pride in my intelligence. So far the only others who know about this are Winry and Granny. You can't say you aren't impressed."

"I'm impressed you haven't been put away already. You walk around with a suit of armor telling everyone it's your brother when in actuality you just created something of your own memories to keep your insanity from being found out!" he hissed.

Ed sauntered over to Roy's desk, pulling himself up so he was sitting on the edge near Roy. "Think of it this way," he said in an almost demeaning tone, "maybe I didimplant those memories to start things off, but these past few years have been his own memories. Doesn't that sort of blur the line of living doll and life itself? He has his own personality, his own thought process, things he likes, hates, etcetera etcetera. All I really did was get the ball rolling."

Roy opened his mouth to say something but Ed cut him off quickly, eyes turning malicious, tone staying dangerously playful. "I'd be careful if I were you, Colonel. It'd be a shame if the higher ups found out their loyal Flame Alchemist was fucking his underaged subordinate."

Roy's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. "…You wouldn't." The deadly grin Ed gave him told him otherwise. Roy's shock turned to betrayal to anger. "You played me!"

Ed snorted. "Oh please, I play everyone. Don't feel so personally offended. Besides, you can't say you don't use me to get you promotions. I don't see much of a problem. That's what one would call equivillant exchange, isn't it?"

Roy looked at him in disbelief. How could he not know how truly insane Ed was? He had known him for years, trusted him, helped him when he most needed it. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Ed rolled his eyes dramaticall as he jumped off the desk, starting to pace in front of it as he spoke. "Jeez, you're blowing this out of proportions. I just want to find the stone to get a body for my little brother. I've told you that from the start. My objectives were clear from the beginning and you knew what you were getting yourself into. Sure, maybe I left out a detail or two, but it shouldn't change the fact that I'm doing this for Al. And you've known him for years. Would you really be able to live with yourself if you deprived him of the chance to live as a normal human? Do you think you could handle telling him how he was nothing more than just fake memories? I mean, if that's the kind of guy you are no one's stopping you. I just figured before you have the chance to rip me away from Al, his only chance of getting the life he so desperately wants, you should know that conspiracy doesn't settle well in the military." He walked over to the bookshelf, absentmindedly skimming the titles. "Also do they know that their flame Colonel was raised by his aunt and a hoard of prostitutes? A man of your status shouldn't be seen frequenting places like that. Excuses of visiting family will likely be ignored. Also," he picked one of the books from the shelf and waved it at Roy like a pointer, "I'm not too sure they's be too thrilled with your track record of breaking fraternization laws and bending rules as you see fit."

The horrified look he received from Roy elicited a knowing smile. "I've done my research. You really thought I was just some done kid with too much ambition, didn't you? I know how to get what I want. So I would suggest you do what's best for everyone and let things proceed as they were." By Ed's expression, Roy knew that his threats were far from empty. He was completely serious.

Taking Roy's horrified silence as an affirmative, Ed let his normal smirk slide back onto his face. "Well now that that's out of the way, I have to head out. Me and Al have plenty of research to do." He dropped the book on Roy's desk and made to the door, only to stop briefly to give him a playful salute, dangerous smile back on his face. "Well, it's been real. Better get back to your paperwork and stay out of trouble if you know what's good for ya." With that, he swiftly left the room, leaving Roy to sit there completely dumbfounded. And terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I finally had a chance to write it down. I originally thought of it for a plot on my RP account. Anyways, if I think of anything else to add on, I'll post it here. Until then, I'm calling this complete because I never know when inspiration will strike.


End file.
